Summer's Heat
by 7starfish7
Summary: Short story request. My first attempt at something fluffy. Elliot has been gone for a few months and Olivia needs to get away to forget it all. But she isn't the only one who needs a vacation. not as cliche as it sounds, I promise. SMUT SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Taking a small break from my other stories and working on some requests. Constantly writing such dark material was starting to get to me but don't worry. For those of you who are reading those stories, I wont be gone long.**

* * *

><p>Its been three months. Well, actually its been almost three years.<p>

Three years since she picked up a brochure for a tropical getaway. She smiled at the memory of Elliot finding them in her apartment. She had been planning this tropical vacation then and she had finally gotten to take it now.

She sighed. That was three years ago but it had only been three months since he left.

Olivia tossed her head back and settled further into her beach chair, burying her toes in the sand. It felt good to relax a little. God knows she deserved it.

But she would trade all the vacation time in the world to have him back.

Its not that she didn't like her new coworkers. Amanda was slowly becoming a good friend and Nick was smart and capable.

But he was no Elliot.

She smiled again at the thought of him and also at the thought of Amaro and Rollins. Those two would end up together, she just knew.

Olivia closed her eyes and she wondered if she was that obvious when she would let her mind drift off to more erotic thoughts about her partner.

Ex partner.

There were times when she would catch Amaro staring and Rollins and although she never called him on it she knew what he was thinking. She had thought the same thing many times before.

Late night, alone at the precinct, just the two of them. Nick and Amanda had a cute ring to it.

She always left it alone though; Munch would bring it up anyway eventually.

The sun suddenly faded away from behind her closed eyes and she rose from her position to see what had caused it. Above her stood a cabana worker, carrying a tray of cold alcoholic beverages, which she gladly excepted. She hadn't had anything this refreshing in months.

As she sipped her drink, enjoying the cool, she eyed the retreating waiter, enjoying his heat.

Tall, dark, and handsome.

That was another thing she hadn't had in months. It wasn't like many guys stayed long after meeting her jealous partner.

Again she noticed that her thoughts had drifted back to Elliot. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved his jealous, possessive side. It was a turn on.

She smiled and sipped her drink as she wondered what Elliot would say if he saw her with a man here, on a tropical vacation.

What would he do?

She knew how to tease him, what to say and do to drive him mad. All she would have to do is find a gentleman, like the waiter, pull him onto the dance floor in one of the restaurant huts, and sway her hips.

She would rub ever so slightly against her dance partner, knowing he'd be watching. She could smile, flirt, giggle, and then all of a sudden she would feel his strong hands on hers, pulling her away from the man he would soon make her forget.

He would pull her into the nearest empty room and run his hands over every inch of her body. He would tear off her clothes, and his, and press his rock hard self into her.

Olivia moaned at the thought.

He would thrust into her, hard and huge. She knew he had to be huge. Why else would he be so cocky? He would hold her up against a wall and slam his body into hers and she would scream in pleasure.

Her drink was suddenly not as refreshing. Olivia sighed as she eyed the waiter one more time. She needed something to get her mind off of Elliot.

Something else to quench her thirst.

It wasn't as if he was coming back and even if he was she wouldn't see him here.

Olivia stood up from her lounge chair and, without looking, turned to walk down the beach. As she moved, her shoulder caught upper arm of a passerby, causing her to spill her drink all over him.

"I'm sorry", she said, wiping off the remittance of the slush from his shirt. It was then that she caught the face of the stranger and her breath caught in her throat.

"Elliot."

"Hi Olivia", he chuckled. Her hands were still on him.

In the shock of seeing him, she couldn't think of anything clever to say. "El, I think I ruined your shirt."

"That's okay", he shrugged. "it's a beach shirt, I was just wearing it out from the hotel lobby." His fingers moved to the hem of his shirt and removed the fabric from him completely.

It wasn't fair. Here she was trying to get away from him and he was half naked right in front of her.

His muscles rippled beneath his skin and Olivia subtlety inhaled his scent.

Strong, masculine, and primal.

She wondered if he tasted as good as he smelled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in response to her silence.

Olivia shook her head and looked up at him. "I've been planning this getaway for years. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged again. "I needed a vacation."

"Where are Kathy and the kids?"

She could instantly tell that she had said something wrong. His demeanor softened considerably, though he tried not to let it show. "I left Kathy. Hence the need for a vacation."

She tried to hide her relief. "And you came to the same place as me?"

"Hey, don't blame me", he said. "You're the one who showed me the brochure for this slice of paradise."

She quirked an eyebrow at his words. "I did?"

He chuckled. "When you were sick, a few years back, I saw the travel brochures on your counter. This one stuck out."

Olivia bit her lip and nodded. The only reason she had chosen this place was because the brochure had still been on her counter. She mentally scolded herself for not having straightened up her apartment in what seemed like an eternity.

"You haven't missed me?"

And there it was, the cocky Stabler grin that never seemed to leave his face.

Jokingly, Olivia shrugged. "Eh, things are much quieter without you."

Elliot feigned a hurt expression and motioned his head towards the water. "Going swimming?"

It was too perfect, she thought. There wasn't a snowballs chance in hell she would give up that opportunity and she knew once she had her sundress off and her bikini was in view, she would have the attention of at least a few of the men on the beach.

The waiter for sure.

It was only fair, she guessed. He had been torturing her this entire time and she needed some payback.

"Sure El", she said. And with that, she undid the ties on her beach dress and watched it fall, along with Elliot's jaw.

With a seductive glare, she smiled and said, "I could use a dip."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. My niece was born so I've been pretty busy helping out mommy and daddy and getting to know the child that WILL be my god daughter. lol Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was times like these that Elliot was glad to have a strong male friend by his side.<p>

And that friend, was Jack Daniels.

He poured two or three shots down his throat before he turned around to look at the beautiful woman swaying her hips with the nameless face that had asked her out.

It had only taken a few minutes for someone to come up to her at the beach. Hell, she had barely gotten in the water when all of the eyes turned on her.

And she had been so willing to except the first dinner offer she got. It took forever to convince her to let him tag along. He claimed that he worried for her safety, that after years of working SVU he knew what could happen when a woman let her guard down.

In reality though, he was just a jealous bastard and wanted to make damn sure that she didn't end up in a bed that wasn't his.

A fourth shot joined the rest and his stomach was starting to burn. He wondered if it was the alcohol or the way her date's hand was pressed against her ass.

She caught his eye then and removed herself from the dance floor with a nod and a smile. She walked over to Elliot, figuring she had tortured him enough, and took what would have been his fifth shot.

"Feel like taking a walk on the beach?" She asked, flashing her gorgeous smile.

He nodded and watched her down the small glass before wincing at the burn. "Yeah". He chuckled at the face she made. "I could use some fresh air." He pointed to the now empty glass on the table and smiled. "I just had four of those."

* * *

><p>The air was cool against their skin as they walked along the deserted beach. Occasionally their hands bumped together and Olivia was surprised when her grasped hers in his.<p>

She didn't say anything, although the blush on her cheeks and the chuckle under his breath gave away how they both felt.

"What is this?" She asked, holding up their hands.

He smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I've missed you."

She chuckled and shook her head. "What are the odds that we both end up here on the same weekend?"

"I needed a vacation", he said. "House is quiet without the kids; not the same."

"The precinct isn't the same without out", she added. "The new guys are good but, its nothing like it use to be." She smiled and looked up at him. "There will never be a team as good as us."

He looked down at her, noticing how beautiful she looked in moonlight, her hair gently blowing in the wind.

"Do you know", he began, "how insanely uncomfortable I was back in the bar?"

"You were?" She quirked an eyebrow at his sudden change of topic. She thought they were flirting. "Why?"

He chuckled. "C'mon Liv, that guy, the way he had his hands all over you."

"We were just dancing."

He smiled and pulled her close, swaying to the soft music they could hear from the restaurant on the pier above them.

Definitely flirting.

"I feel like we're in a movie", she giggled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm dancing." He swayed his hips against hers, allowing her to feel his desire. "If that's the way you dance, I don't think I want you dancing with anyone else."

She laid her head against his chest and she felt the gasp catch in his throat. "And what gives you the right to tell me who I can and can't dance with?"

He pressed himself against her harder and he heard her sigh. "You tell me", he whispered. "You can't tell me you don't miss me. You can't tell me you haven't thought about this."

She moaned both in pleasure and in protest. He really was a smug son of a bitch and she really did love it.

"I guess I've missed you", she whispered.

He chuckled in relief. "And?" He ground his hips into hers once more. He was getting bold.

"I guess I've thought about it", she panted.

She was flush against him now and they were grinding into each other with such vigor he would have been inside her if it weren't for his pants.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he lifted to chin with his finger, bringing her lips to his. "Do you want this?" His question meant more than just a kiss and she knew it.

He was asking for her heart, for her body, for her to give herself to him completely and totally.

He was asking her to be his.

Her words were a mere whisper. "Yes."

He kissed her then and she felt everything else around them melt away as she melted into him. Sparks couldn't do it justice. She felt so much more than that as he deepened the kiss and her tongue met his.

He lowered her to the ground, slowly. The night air was cool, a vast contrast from the warm sand beneath her and the warm body above her.

His lips latched on to her neck, sucking, tracing the curves of her collar with his lips. She moaned against the action and her hips involuntarily rolled against his.

He groaned at the contact and he felt her move again. He smiled and his palm stretched out over her hip. "Stay", he whispered. He wanted, needed, this to last.

His thumb stroked the soft skin beneath her dress. The cotton has ridden up considerably and with each movement of his thumb more and more material bunched at her hips.

She rolled into him once more, desperate to feel his skin against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

He moaned against her lips and she smiled. The hand that was on her hip moved down to her thigh. He squeezed gently and wrapped her leg around him, the motion causing him to fall between her legs.

She could feel the powerful climax building within her. He was slowly rocking himself against her and the pressure he caused mixed with the friction from her panties was slowly driving her mad.

His hand moved to cup her center and he ran two fingers firmly over her clit.

Her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulder, refusing to let herself scream at the contact.

Olivia threw her head back into the sand, giving him access to her neck. He nibbled and sucked on her pulse points until she thought her heart would stop from the pleasure.

"El", she whispered when she felt herself nearing the edge. "El, now."

God, she was pathetic. He wasn't even inside her yet and already she felt as if she would shatter.

She felt him smile against her neck and his hand moved from her thigh to the inside of her panties. She felt his fingers stroking her folds and she bit her lip in anticipation.

When he slipped a finger into her, she saw stars. She had wanted him so much, for so long, and having him there, doing this to her, on a beach like some cheesy romance movie was all too much.

The ache inside her burned for attention and he answered her calls with another thick finger. He stroked the satin flesh within her and her back started to arch.

Finally she gave in, bucking her hips to meet his hand as her first orgasm rippled through her.

As she guided down back from the heavens she felt him shift off of her. She was about to cry out at the loss of contact but she didn't have the chance. In the time that it took for her to process that he had left, he was back between her legs; only this time instead of his pants, she felt his hard, naked, frame against her.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down to her. She was ready to go and she wasn't giving him any more excuses to tease her this time.

She felt the head of him at her entrance and she closed her eyes, ready to take in the feel of him. He nuzzled her nose with his and their lips met once more.

He started out slow, gradually filling the depths of her. His hands ran down the sides of her body, stopping at her hips to feel her buck against him.

As their eyes met, his thrusts grew more frantic and soon they could hear the sound of their flesh slapping together against the gentle noises of the waves.

Every time she thought she was done, he would still and prolong her climax, only to slide back into her and take her higher.

His hands seemed to be everywhere at once; one on her breast, the other between her legs. When he started thumbing her nipple and matching that same rhythm with her clit, she felt her whole body go ridged and start to shake.

It wasn't enough, it seemed, because before the release could escape her his mouth moved to her other breast and warmed the flesh with his tongue.

She was done for. Millions of stars and white hot flashes shot across her vision. Her muscles tensed, and burned to the point where it was almost painful.

Except she couldn't feel anything but the ecstasy that was currently ravishing her every square inch.

Finally she calmed down enough to take in the scene before her. Elliot, who she was sure had just broken some sort of world record, was lying on top of her, breathing heavily into to crook of her neck. Every so often he would place a soft kiss at the warm flesh he found there but otherwise was motionless.

He made no attempt to speak, to move, to even pull out of her. She was glad, appreciated the fact that he was too spent to move. She didn't want to ruin the moment with words or actions; not to mention she wanted to know exactly when he was recovered enough to go another round, though she suspected they should go a place a little more private.

The beach was deserted, save for the occasional passerby but she didn't think anyone could see them nestled under the pier. It was perfect, she thought, a quiet little getaway where they could just be. No work, no problems, no jealousy.

He was hers, she was his, and this was theirs.

Finally he rolled them over, allowing her to catch her breath without his weight over her. He pulled down her dress to cover backside and draped his button down shirt over them.

Fuck his pants; he'd find them later.

All he wanted was right in his arms. Her breathing had slowed and he guessed that she had fallen asleep. He smiled and place one quick kiss into her hair.

He closed his eyes and held her tighter, waiting, anticipating, waking up to her in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>


End file.
